


Pokemon Drabbles

by Gears112



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Guzma is a sensitive soul, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon - Freeform, Shenanigans, Shipping will happen, embarrassing friends, karaoke bar, lots of good boys, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gears112/pseuds/Gears112
Summary: Shorts, One-shots, Drabbles, involving the Pokemon universe and characters.Prompts are welcome





	1. Embarrassment in Human Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma's there to help one of his former grunts meeting their online date in his own special way.

....

“Ah man, ah man,”

“You got this Flo.” Guzma laughed, slapping the back of his former grunt, causing her to stumble. 

“Guzma’s right.” Moon said simply as the grunt adjusted her white beret and fixed her borrowed dress. “He seems like a really nice guy, and you’ve been really excited.”

“I know, I know, I know….” She admitted. “I’m just worried that he’ll take one look and laugh…I mean, I’m not-”

“Bull shit!” Guzma snapped. “No former grunt of mine is not nothing! You kept Daryl on his toes and you managed to the kid a run for their money!” Moon nodded in agreement. “If he laughs, then we know he’s nothing but my new punching bag!” Moon rolled her eyes and Guzma flushed. “Hypothetically of course, I’m sure he’s cool.” He looked around. “So, uh, yeah, don’t bring yourself down; Team Skull being gone or not, I still gotta make sure my homies are a’right.” The grunt blushed slightly.

“And Hala asked me to keep an eye on Hau and him.” Moon offered, looking quickly at Hau, who was stuffing face with malasadas. “He’s gonna make himself sick…”

“Good thing it’s battles and not malasadas-eating contest to be Champion.” Guzma snarked as he looked at Moon, who made a face. The former grunt giggled before scanning the faces of the new arrivals of Alola, trying to find him. “So who we looking for anyways?”

“Ah! There he is! Matthew!” She waved her arm and a redheaded man jogged over; he was dressed in a grey hoodie-like tunic and a blue emblem on his chest. 

“Florence!” He said and the two hugged, leaving Moon and Guzma to awkwardly wait to be noticed. “It is wonderful to see you in person!” He stepped back and beamed, before seeing Guzma and Moon. “O-Oh! This must be your father and sister!”

“Excuse me?! Yo! I ain’t that old I-Ofph!” Moon harshly elbowed Guzma’s side, fighting her own urge to laugh at the man.

“N-No, Guzma is my mentor.” Flo said quickly. “He’s more like my older brother,” She smiled sheepishly. “And this is the First Alola Champion, Moon.” Moon smiled and waved at the man.

“Ah, my extreme apologies Mr. Guzma.” He said, bowing curtly. “I am Matthew,” He quickly looked around. “Lord N and Lady Hilda should be-aha!” He raised his hand, waving over a long green haired man and a brunette. “Lord N, this is Florence, the woman I was speaking to you about.” N blushed slightly. 

“Matthew, there’s no need for such formalities, it’s just N…” Guzma looked at Moon.

“What kinda name is N?” He whispered and Moon frowned.

“What kind of name is Guzma?”

“Hey! It’s a badass name! Y’all trembled when y’all saw destruction in human-Goli! Put me down!” Guzma’s Golisopod picked up his human, to keep him from fighting the smaller human and embarrassing the medium human. Guzma flailed his arms as Moon stuck her tongue out, while Flo was regretting a multitude of life choices.

“Oh, you must be Miss Flo’s friends?” Hau, finally coming over and wiping malasada crumbs off his face, asked. “Alola!” He beamed and offered his box of nearly empty malasadas. “Do you want some malasadas? They’re great!”


	2. Courtney/Shelly Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles starring the ship of Team Magma Admin Courtney and Team Aqua Admin Shelly plus bonus drabble of drunk!Maxie

....

“Name.”

“Her name is Courtney, she’s Maxie’s lapdog.”

“No, my name.” Archie snickered as he rolled his eyes as his admin stared after the Team Magma Admin slack jawed.

.

* * *

 

.

“This...experiment….is...perplexing.” Courtney admitted, carefully pulling at her t-shirt-ok, it was Shelly’s, but Courtney didn’t wear anything besides business attire outside of the uniform-and Courtney was confused why this was needed. “Why do I need to wear this?” Shelly chuckled.

“We’re going to get a bit messy,” Shelly said, patting her girlfriend on the back before leading her to a table that had a small ceramic wheel, a block of clay, and a bucket of water. Courtney furrowed her brows as she ‘analyzed’ the table. “We’re going to make some bowls!”

“Bowls…?”

“Or a vase, whichever,” Shelly shrugged. “Honestly this looked the only thing that I figured we could do together without Archie and Matt interrupting in their usual fashion.” A small smile tugged at Courtney’s lips; both their bosses had an unique  _ talent _ for somehow managing to show up at their dates, regardless of whether Maxie and Archie planned together or separate, and ruining both the date and the location they were at.

“I see.” Courtney studied the components of what was on the table. “Do you know to operate this?” Shelly offered a sheepish grin as she shrugged.

“I can wing it. Besides, I got you; that’s the important thing.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Courtney?” Shelly mumbled as she stumbled through the kitchen. “Why did ya get up? It’s early.”

“It is 5:34 AM Hoenn time.”

“Too early.” A smile twitched at the corner of Courtney’s lips as she walked over to her girlfriend and led her back to their bedroom.

“Then get a few more minutes of sleep.”

“But baaaabe…It gets cold without you.”

“Perhaps you should layer more like me.” Shelly made a sleep-deprived face of indignation.

“Perhaps my girlfriend could snuggle longer instead of leaving me to the cold.” Courtney shook her head.

“We both have jobs to perform at maximum capacity.” Shelly whined as they got to the bed. “A compromise then; I will tuck you in.” Shelly pouted but flopped onto the bed regardless. Courtney rolled her eyes but leaned to grab the covers. She let out a squeak as Shelly wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled Courtney into bed with her. “S-Shelly!”

“Work can wait.” Shelly said, eyes closed, but her smirk betraying that she wasn’t as ‘asleep’ as before. Courtney rolled her eyes; typical behavior of her girlfriend. “Snuggling first.”

“You make a rather difficult bargain, but I suppose I shall allow this to continue.”

.

* * *

 

.

“He is drunk.” 

“That is a correct observation.” Courtney pointed out as the two admins watched their boss before he stumbled over. “Maxie?”

“You!” He proclaimed, pointing to her as he leaned onto Tabitha’s shoulder. “You! Courtney!” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yes Team Leader Maxie?”

“I. Want you….” He trailed off, as if trying to figure out his thoughts before trying to speak again. “You….you have...You’re going to have beautiful babies!!!” He wailed. “Y-Y-You ‘n Shelly are going to have babies, and Imma be the bes...uncle….better than….ARCHIE!” Courtney felt her face heat slightly as Maxie nodded to himself. “Yeah...your babies be the cutest….and Tabby-thia! You have cute babies too! I’ll be the bess uncle!!!” Tabitha looked at Courtney who had covered her mouth to hide her reaction as Maxie devolved into babbling incoherently.

“I...appreciate the...compliment.” Tabitha said slowly. “But we should discuss this in the morning...let’s get you to bed, ok?”

“M’kay…”


	3. Team "Bonding"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Drabbles that star Team Rainbow Rocket "bonding" in Alola with a reference to the Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire arc in Pokemon Adventures and Lysandre throwing design shade.

....

“Became….one….” Archie and Maxie refused to look at each other or the former Team Rocket Leader. “I’m not sure I understand what you mean by that...” Cyrus was a bit more blunt on the matter as he sipped on his coffee.

“So you’re fuck buddies along with being rivals in a meaningless ploy?” Lysandre scoffed.

“Isn’t that the same thing though Cyrus?” Giovanni manage to catch his laughter in a cough as Archie growled, ready to murder the Sinnoh and Kalos team leaders while Ghetsis ignored them all, reading the Alola paper he scared a local into giving him. 

“When we were obliterated from the orbs…” Maxie managed to say. “Our minds merged and for a brief time, we were as one mentality. In layman’s terms.”

“Ah.” Lysandre said simply. “So you know how to fuck each other well.” Maxie and Giovanni were barely able to hold Archie back as he lunged for the Kalos man.

“YOU MOTHER FU-”

.

* * *

 

.

“What is that?”

“Aloe.” Lysandre stated. “It will help cool the sunburn.” Cyrus raised an eyebrow. “Trust me, it’s better than leaving the sunburn alone. Or letting Archie help.” He motioned to the Team Aqua Leader, who was laughing his ass off at Maxie, who was bright red and, with his red clothing, looked like a lobster while Ghetsis had a raccoon effect with his monocle and was surveying the damage. Lysandre sighed as Cyrus looked at him while he felt the paste.

“What kind of sunscreen do you use?” Lysandre shrugged.

“I just grabbed whatever was in the drawer in that punk Guzma’s drawer. Ribbonne Rays or something?” He made a hmph. “I’ll try and find something when we have to explore the nearby towns.”

“I am not going out like this!!” Maxie demanded. “I look ridiculous!” Lysandre gave a lidded look and rolled his eyes.

“Considering the uniform designs I’ve seen, it’s not hard to see why.” Lysandre leaned back, wiping his hands clean of aloe gel while Cyrus slowly applied the cool gel. “At least Cyrus’s designs are practical. A bit on the nose considering the Legendaries he looked for, but practical nothingless.”  Cyrus felt a strange, foreign feeling rising in his chest as he looked at Lysandre.

“Thank...you?” He asked slowly as Giovanni opened his mouth.

“The female uniform.” Giovanni shut his mouth.


	4. Honorary Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rainbow Rocket Grunt gets an unexpected lesson in why you don't judge a book by it's cover and Moon learns how much more she's helped the Alola Region that she initially thought.

...

“Hmph. Pathetic.” Moon rubbed her nose before she got dirt kicked into her face. The Rainbow Rocket grunt merely recalled their pokemon back and adjusted their gloves. “This world’s trainers are pathetically inept at battle. I shall relieve you of your undeserved pokemon.” Moon tried to scrambled away and the grunt gave a mocking smile as they came closer. “Don’t struggle. Consider it a donation to a more beneficial te-”

“YO!!” Both the grunt and Moon turned as two Team Skull grunts came up towards them. “What chu thinkin’ you’re pullin’ on our turf yo!!?” The Rainbow Rocket grunt blinked slowly.

“What in Mewtwo’s name you two supposed to be?” Moon gulped as the other two posed.

“Yo, yo! We be the most badass boys in blue of Team Skull!” One of them said. 

“Clearly. Now can I continue-”

“You sure as hell ain’t no member of Team Skull, and ain’t nobody but Team Sku-” He froze as he realized that Moon was dusty and bruised. Him and the other grunt looked at the Rainbow Rocket grunt with uncharacteristic rage. “Stealing Pokemon’s one thing, but ain’t nobody-”

“Nobody messes with our little homie!!” 

“What in Arceus’s name are you going on abo-” The Rainbow Rocket grunt barely got that out before they were given a brutal beatdown from the Team Skull grunts. Moon watched in shock and awe before the Rainbow Rocket grunt managed to scramble away. 

“Hmph, wimy ass punk.” The first Skull grunt said firmly before the two turned to Moon and helped her up. “‘Ey, homie, let’s get you and your ‘mon to the center,” Moon sniffled as the grunt handed his hat to her. “Wipe your face with this.”

“It’s the cleanest he’s got.” The other grunt said as he picked up the out cold pokemon. The trio walked to the nearest center and while Moon’s Pokemon were being treated, one of the grunts was on the phone with someone while the other was sitting with her.

“Thank you…” Moon whispered softly as the grunt came back.

“I called ol’ Nanu and the boss and let them know about that wannabe.” He said before looking at Moon. “Y’all right homie?” Moon nodded.

“Yeah...but...why?” The two looked at each other before back at Moon before giving her goofy grins.

“You and your mons are our homies homie!” They exclaimed.

“You kicked our butts in so many awesome ways!”

“Yeah, and you beat the Tapus ‘n stuff! And...well, it may not be much, but you helped us out a lot...I mean, you bought Spinny D’s stuff, and that got us a lot of stuff we all need…” He rubbed the back of his head as his partner beamed.

“So Team Skull maybe busted up, but we decided that you’re an honorary member of Team Skull! And ain’t nobody messes with Team Skull!” They ruffled her hair and she couldn’t help but laugh. The trio continued to talk amongst themselves, unaware that the pink and yellow haired admin of Team Skull was listening in, a soft smile on her lips before she looked at Rainbow Rocket’s access card she ‘convinced’ the grunt to give her. She shook her head and slipped it into Moon’s bag as the nurse returned with her now healed pokemon before slipping away.

“Maikaʻi pōmaikaʻi, Moon...Good Luck…”


	5. Team "Bonding" 2: Let's Waste No More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to an Alola Karaoke Bar brings some interesting adventures for the Rainbow Rocket crew, especially when "Destruction in Human Form" takes to the stage.

....

__

“As a Specimen, yes, I’m intimidating~” 

“My what a guy, that ARCHIE~!!” Maxie covered his face in second hand embarrassment as Archie belted out the words, him and his admins having too much fun at the Wigglytuff Karaoke Bar. Giovanni chuckled at Maxie’s face as Cyrus sighed.

“Why are we here in the first place?” The Team Galactic Leader asked, clearly uncomfortable with all the ‘meaningless’ emotions. Giovanni shrugged.

“It was the closest place to the Foundation.” He said. “And since we’re still under ‘supervision’,” He gestured to the current and former Champions that were glaring at the evil team members, while Archie bowed and hammed up the applause. “It’s a compromise we must deal with.” He looked up at the queue screen. “Ah, it appears that Guzma punk is up next...I can only imagine some deafening punk soundtrack or a Meowth dying…” Cyrus sighed; he really wanted to get out of here and go back to his room, but part of him was marginally curious about the Alola Team Leader’s choice of song, which at first glance didn’t sound like a punk track, and apparently Cynthia knew the song as she was seeming to laugh as she saw the screen before talking in a hush voice to the other Champions as Guzma took up the mic. The former Team Skull grunts cheered on their boss as Guzma smirked before motioning to the Dj to play the song. The screen shifted to the lyrics, which definitely didn’t seem like a punk song.

“Wait…” Lysandre mused. “This is…” He trailed off as Guzma surprised all with the deep tone voice as he started the song and standing straight, surprising the evil team leaders how intimidating the man could make himself appear to be as he paced the stage floor, treating the mic wire as a whip he was fondling. Cyrus felt his face warm naturally, especially as Guzma locked eyes with him momentarily, before asking if it was a crime to want all men, to which the Team Skull grunts chorused a ‘No!’, even some of the other Rainbow Rocket grunts chiming in and wolf whistling. Giovanni’s jaw was dropped, face filled with disbelief. Cyrus shifted in his seat as Guzma continued the song seductively, even causing one of the Magma Admins to fluster and turn as red as Maxie’s uniform when Guzma came close to her before just as quickly walking off, snapping the mic wire like a whip.

“I didn’t know Mr. Guzma could sing so well!” Cyrus heard the Alola Champion whisper to the Team Skull Admin, whose smile reminded Cyrus of the Gengar in an old story he had seen once, where the Gengar would vanish, leaving only the grin in its place.

“He’s full of surprises, Moon, besides, it’s how we got extra cash when things weren’t busy.” She said simply before offering a playful wink to Cyrus, startling the man, and confusing him even more, especially when she added. “He always likes to put on a show for guys he likes anyways. Man’s more of a peacock, than he’ll ever admit.”

“Sounds like someone I know.” Red mused simply, though that was all Cyrus could manage to hear as he turned back to the stage, where Guzma was belting out the final notes, some of his male grunts on stage doing their best to dance or pose along with their boss.

“Well, I doubt that anyone is going to top  _ that _ performance.” Archie mused before looking playfully at Maxie. “Unless you’re going to do that Disco Infer-”

“You finish that, and not even the combined efforts of everyone here will stop me from turning you into Delcatty food.” Archie feigned innocence as Maxie growled. There was a murmur among the various grunts about taking bets as Giovanni grunted, gathering the attention.

“Perhaps this is enough,  _ excitement _ , for the evening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song References:  
> 'Gaston' - Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast'  
> 'Bring on the Men' - Jekyll and Hyde Musical; Cover by Josh Young for "Broadway Backwards"


	6. It's Such a Fine Line.... (Jekyll & Hyde inspired Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie, irritated by another night of sleeplessness caused by the Magma Leader, goes to confront Maxie, only to get roped into the man's experiment as well.

...

“Maxie, what the hell are you doing?” Archie muttered, half asleep. He was busy asleep, but of course that asshole Giovanni put his quarters right next to ‘I have never heard of sleep’ Maxie. “Can’t I get one damn night of sleep without you pulling some bootleg Dr. Franken-”

“Ah, Archie, perhaps you can assist me with this.” Archie blinked slowly as Maxie gestured for him to come in. “Lock the door behind you as well…”

“What?”

“I am running an impromptu experiment, and I do not want to risk my pokemon’s health if something was to go awry.” 

“Uh huh…” He was about to ask why he couldn’t have asked the other scientist in the group, before seeing the man in question, seeming to be unmoving as he wielded a camera. “So you need me to be here to kick your ass if you suddenly become a Were-Mightyena or a Were-Camerupt and Cammy getting jealous.” He snorted to himself at that thought as Maxie rolled his eyes.

“Or if Giovanni comes in and immediately assumes the worst; it wouldn’t the first after all.” Maxie said simply and Archie wiped his face.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, you owe me coffee for this.” Maxie merely nodded as Archie sat himself next to Cyrus as Maxie pour some red-appearing contents into a vial. Archie tried to bite back a shudder, but it must’ve been obvious as Cyrus looked at him.

“You seem disturbed.”

“Heh, nothing ever gets past you space boy…” Archie grumbled. “Seeing Maxie mess with this kind of stuff brings back some memories that even death isn’t even going to erase…Giovanni didn’t originally hire him for his work on geology, let me leave it at that.” Cyrus merely made a hum noise as Maxie finished writing in a notebook before looking at Cyrus.

“Recording?” Cyrus pressed a button and a red light flickered on the camera. “Good. September 13th,” He paused  as he checked the time. “11:57 pm Alola time.” He took the vial. “10 centiliters of the formula.” He knocked it back better than Archie had seen even the most experienced of drinkers throw back their drinks. He furrowed his brows. “Bitter taste, mild acidic taste on the tongue. Mild warming sensation through the throat and stomach.” He walked over to the desk to write this down and Archie shifted slightly.

“So what’s this supposed to do ‘n all?” He asked. “Unless I’ve got to read your Slowbro scratch.” Maxie rolled his eyes in irritation as he straightened up.

“The formula-” Maxie made a choked gasp, hands flying to his throat as he stumbled back.

“Maxie?!” Archie asked, starting to stand up slightly.

“Can’t! Breathe-AGH!” Maxie collapsed to his knees, clutching his side and running his other hand through his hair, glasses knocked askew. “C-Can’t explain-Pain!” Archie was conflicted; this was his rival,  _ this was his friend _ , He was under orders, _he should do something_ , he couldn’t just interrupt one of Maxie’s experiments- _ this was like the Evolution Experiment all over again _ -

“Archie.” Cyrus’s voice snapped Archie out of his mental debate as Maxie seemed to have curled in on himself, panting heavily. “I will keep recording, go over to him and see if his health needs emergency attention.” Archie nodded shakily and stepped closer to Maxie as the trembling frame seemed to be shaking even more violently as the panting seemed to turn to manic laughter. The alarm bells were going off in Archie’s head, screaming at him to grab Cyrus and bolt out of here as the redhead slowly lifted his head.

“Max...ie?”


	7. Best. Girlfriend. Ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney gets stuck with an 'uniform addition' and her girlfriend helps her out.

...

“...Oh my…” Shelly managed out as she looked at her girlfriend, a red ribbon holding a bell around her neck. “I wasn’t aware you guys were going through a uniform change….” Courtney huffed, looking far too adorable with her pout and the cat bell.

“Leader Maxie says...it is a necessary evil,”

“Tabs fell over again? What, 20 curses this time?” Courtney smiled slightly.

“Only 6 this time, but he was carrying some dirt samples and they fell onto his foot.” Shelly nodded simply and Courtney frowned. “Do not even consider that as an option for the gift party.” Shelly feigned innocence.

“Matt would appreciate it. And Maxie wouldn’t be able to argue about it.” Courtney raised an eyebrow. “He left his tablet here and no password can stop me.”

“Hmm….that explains where that went then. He was most irritated that he couldn’t find it.”

“Pfft, he should be lucky Archie hasn’t found it; ‘ _ Confessions of the Wind _ ’, that’s grade-school level.” Courtney blushed at the mention of the erotic online story before she chuckled.

“That is very….correct…Though I am surprised that Leader Maxie reads that...” She furrowed her brows slightly as Shelly smirked.

“You know, I think I got something to cheer you up,” Shelly put an arm around her girlfriend and led her to her room. “I found it the ‘Work in Progress’ folder.”

.

* * *

 

.

Maxie knew something was up when he looked at the book sized package. Courtney had brought it in, emotionless as usual, saying it was a gift from a fan of the work Team Magma had done before leaving the room, only the clicking of her heels and the jingle of the bell following her out. It was ridiculous to have her wear the bell, he knew that of course, but even he had gotten startled by the woman seemingly appearing out of nowhere one too many times to consider it safe. He sighed and shook his head before opening the package, raising an eyebrow as the package was wrapped in a bright blue and sparkly paper with a card attached.

 

‘ _ Either the bell goes or there’s going to be another, signed, copy arriving on Archie’s desk tomorrow morning. -The  _ _ Only _ _ One who gets to be the Belle in the Two Teams _ ’ Maxie frowned before tearing away the package’s paper.

 

“So what was that anyways?” Tabitha asked as Courtney smiled softly as they stood outside of Maxie’s office.

“We will be seeing the book as a projectile in a matter of 16 seconds.” Tabitha blinked slowly before, right on cue, a hardcover flew out of Maxie’s office, followed by the man’s panicked-yet still trying to be dignified-screaming. Tabithia picked up the book and read the cover. After a moment, he looked at Courtney with lidded eyes.

“So that’s what happened with the leader’s tablet.” Courtney innocently shrugged, as if it wasn’t her girlfriend who got Maxie’s fanfiction printed into a legit hardcover book and was using it as blackmail. Tabitha just sighed and shook his head. “Matt will want a photo of this before Leader Maxie burns this.”


	8. Maxie in Team Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU concept where instead of Team Magma and Team Aqua, it was only Team Aqua that existed in Hoenn and instead, Maxie is an Admin of Team Flare so when the events of X/Y happened, he's there. (And I wanted to try and do a Big Brother-Type relationship with Archie and May and minor angst)

....

“Kid, please wait up!” May turned in mild annoyance, huffing as the taller and older man jogged to catch up. “Yer dad is goin’ to have my hide if you don’t come back to Hoenn in one piece.”

“But Arrrchieee,” May whined. “I can handle it, ‘sides I beat the Champion, and stop your team from awakening Kyogre, so why would my dad have you come too?” Archie laughed and ruffled the girl’s hair.

“He would’ve rather dealt with rabid poochyenas than have somebody like Brandon or Steven tag along with you.” May’s face flushed slightly at the mention of her friends as Archie snickered. “I see you would’ve preferred that though, after all, they say Kalos is for lovers~”

“Archie!!” May swatted at the man, who merely laughed as he held the much smaller girl at arm's’ length. “Archie! That’s not funny!”

“I don’t know, I’m laughing here,” He said before he froze as his jaw dropped. “No way, that can’t be-Yo! Maxie!” May stepped back and turned her gaze to where Archie was waving to; a red headed man in a dull orange lab coat was talking to a much taller redheaded man and a dark haired man, that May recognized as the professor of the region. The first red head turned at the sound of ‘Maxie’ before smiling awkwardly, as if he wasn’t expecting to see Archie. Luckily the professor noticed May and smiled interrupting the possibly awkward reunion.

“Ah, May! Norman’s daughter, correct?” May nodded. “Professor Birch informed me you were coming to visit Kalos, I’m Professor Sycamore,” He motioned to the taller man. “This is Lysandre, he is my friend and this is his assistant, Maximilian. They were just showing me the new additions they planned for the Holo-Caster.” May frowned slightly.

“The what?” Sycamore turned to Lysandre, a proud smile on his face. Lysandre explained the device to May as Archie was understandably dumbfounded as he looked at Maxie.

“Uh, hmm, you look nice?” Archie mentally smacked himself for that comment as Maxie raised an eyebrow.

“I appreciate the compliment, Archibald.” May turned immediately and Archie saw that he wouldn’t be hearing the end of that, especially when the girl told the others. “What brings you to Kalos? Did chasing after wild fairytales finally petter out?” Archie frowned and narrowed his eyes but May spoke up.

“He’s with me while I try to take on the Kalos League!” May said. “And he’s my official tall person; if something’s too tall for me, he has to get it for me.” Sycamore chuckled as the girl nodded firmly. 

“That’s a good way of putting it, I suppose.” Sycamore chuckled as Lysandre looked at him.

“So am I your tall person then, Mon Pietie?” Sycamore went a shade of red as he coughed nervously. “Maximillian, do you know him?”

“We went to college together and were part of an organization for a very brief time.” Maxie said sharply, adjusting his gloves and checking his watch. “The business meeting is in 20 minutes, sir.” Lysandre nodded and after wishing May luck on her journey, he and Maxie left before Professor Sycamore invited the two to meet the Kalos starter.

.

* * *

 

.

“Archie,” May’s voice was quiet, almost timid, as if afraid of setting the man off. The Team Flare grunts had run off, especially after seeing her and the Gym Leaders run towards them. Archie hugged May tightly as he bit back sobs. It reminded her of when Kyogre had rebelled as soon as he was awakened, nearly destroying Hoenn; Archie had been a mess, his ego shattered beyond belief and the fact that he meant so well but caused destruction instead. 

“Maxie...he...they were…” May rubbed his back. “He was ordering them around…I couldn’t bring…he didn’t even bat an eye at thowin’ F-Flame at her brother....and callin’ her weak when she didn’...that can’t be….” A Mightyena whined weakly as one of the Leaders quickly went to aid it. “H-He...that can’t be m-my Maxie…” May bit her lip nervously as she tried to figure out how to help

“Archie…” Archie broke down into sobs and May held him up as the others surveyed the damage done by this mysterious Team Flare.

.

* * *

 

.

Archie couldn’t help but smile as May was smothered by the two Mightyenas and the Espurr she caught earlier. He was stuck bed bound for the day and May was making sure that his Pokemon and hers were being tuckered out and playing together. It hurt to see Maxie’s Mightyena, especially considering the circumstances, but he couldn’t help but smile at May spoiling her rotten.

“Hey, Archie,” May asked. “If you don’t mind me asking….how…” She frowned, trying to word it correctly and the man chuckled.

“Well, we grew up near each other. Kid helped me in school, and I went after whoever tried to stuff him in crates cause he was a nerd. A big nerd, even more than that Devon nerd Matt’s been seeing,” He laughed. “We caught our crobats at the same time and our teacher let us raise Flame and Spark when her’s had them…” The two looked up at the mention of their names before nuzzling the younger trainer. “He left for Kalos after the team disbanded and I hadn’t seen him since…” He sighed sadly, no doubt blaming himself.

“Hey, don’t be sad Archie!” She said firmly. “We’re going to get to the bottom of this, and besides, you heard what Mr. Looker had said he found in their research papers, especially about using Espurr’s psychic to control people.” 

“Purr, purr,” The critter said, as if to point out its opinion as well before it got licked by the Mighteyna’s and began to angrily chew out Spark, though it was too adorable to be truly effective. May laughed.

“Exactly! What she said! We'll get to the bottom of this!"


	9. N Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two little dabbles with N and Hilda/Hilbert as the theme

...

“Pocky...Game?” N asked slowly and the Zorua cooed, pushing the box towards him as Hilda was struggling not to laugh at the other’s face; sometimes his innocence over certain things was too adorable for words sometimes. Hilda chuckled as N looked at her. “What’s that?”

“Simple, two people place their mouths around the ends of the pocky stick,” Hilda took the box and took one piece of candy, carefully propping it between her lips. “And then whoever gets the most of the candy wins.” She smiled cheekily as N blinked slowly before he furrowed his brows, reminding of when he would get ready to battle her or Hilbert.

“Very well.”

.

* * *

 

.

“Oh! You have Quest Master Go?” Hilbert asked, looking around N’s shoulders. “Same here!”

“Iris says it would be beneficial for my understanding of things other than Pokemon…” N muttered as he stared at the screen. “Though I do not understand any of it…” N looked at Hilbert. “What does the class system have anything to do with skill?” Hilbert laughed and pulled out his Dex and pulled up the game.

“It’s basically how they level up your character in the game; you know how Pokemon have typing? It’s the same thing,” He showed his character, a person wearing glowing armor. “I’m a Paladin class,” 

“Ah, ok…” N said slowly before looking at his screen. “Mine is...Rouge?”

“Oh, that’s like,” Hilbert trailed off, trying to think of a positive way to spin the class. “Well, your character is supposed to be high speed, so they have first moves, and they’ve got the ability to take items?”

“So a thief?”

“Well, there’s like good thieves….and hey, it’s better than Chen; Bianca stole his Dex and accidently made him a barbarian….” Hilbert chuckled. “I told him he could ask Hilda to curse him, cause she’s a mage class, but he always muttering something about being the best despite the obstacles and what not….I think he’s trying to prove that it was intentional.” Hilbert casually looked at the screen. “He’s pretty bad at raids.”

“Raids?”

“Yeah, basically you and a group of friends go after this shadow orges that are holding strong points and the goal is to free the strong point. Here, I’ll search for you, and we can get the others and we can take on a raid…”

“What if we cannot overpower the orges?” N asked as Hilbert stuck his tongue out, searching for the character.

“Bianca’s character is a tank man, and she’s a cleric.”

“A what now?”

“It’s like a wizard that focuses on healing people…”

“No, I figured that part, but the tank-”

“She has major defensive skills; you can’t move her. Kinda like a Snorlax, or a bolder…Aha! Found you,” Hilbert pressed a few buttons and a little invite appeared in N’s messages. N accepted the invite, though he was more interested in how excited and joyful Hilbert was as he went on about the game.


	10. Bonding with Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trio of Drabbles involving people and Pokemon

....

“He’s in the Pokemon.”

“It would appear so….”

“Isn’t that the Pokemon that mummifies people?”

“Will you three shut up?” Cyrus’s muffled voice came from the laying Cofarigious, startling the three admins. 

“M-Master Cyrus! Are you alright?” Saturn managed out, in between the other two.

“I like it in here. It’s quiet.” The three admins exchanged looks with each other and the unimpressed pokemon, who obviously didn’t agree to this arrangement.

.

* * *

 

.

“N?” Hilda gasped as she saw the pokemon that wore the same charms as her friend.

“Hilda!” The black and green pokemon exclaimed. “I don’t know what happened-I-”

“Don’t worry N, I got you,” Hilda said softly as she picked up the cowering pokemon and placed him in her shoulder bag, making sure the trainer-turned-Zorua was safe in there before she saw the Neo-Plasma grunts round a corner. Lucky timing, she guessed.

“Where did that blasted rat go?!” One of them snarled before seeing Hilda. “You, Girl! Have you seen a Zorua run by here?!” Hilda tapped her chin, playing dumb.

“Gee, I haven’t see any Zorua around here, aren’t they super rare or something like that? Or like that Regional form thing I’ve been hearing about?” The man growled as his partner nudged him.

“Let’s keep moving, this idiot doesn’t know.” Hilda kept her smile, but she was fuming inside at the insults. The two ran past her and as soon as she figured they were gone, she stole a peek and saw the green-tinted Zorua fast asleep, curled around his bracelet charm. She smiled softly before chuckling as she heard the snores of the Pokemon.

.

* * *

 

.

“Seriously?” Serena looked at the small Litleo that she held at arm's length before looking at Malva, the Elite 4 member just shrugging.

“I’m equally as confused as you.” The Litleo glared at Malva as it tried to growl, though it ended up more like a honking sound and Malva had to turn away to hide her laugh as Serena snickered.

“People don’t usually turn into Pokemon...well, except for the Ghost-Types…” Serena pointed out as the cub glared at her. “Especially People who try to blow up the Kalos Region.” The Litleo gave her a glare as Serena rolled her eyes. “It’s the mane Mr. Lysandre.” She set the pokemon down. “I’ve not seen a baby pokemon with that much hair in  _ that _ style.” 

“She’s got a point.” Malva pointed out before sighing. “Look, Serena, I can’t leave my post for any long enough time to get to the prof and figure out what happened, and considering you’ve managed to tame him once, can you take him to Augustine?” Lysandre looked horrified and tried to voice his displeasure, but it mostly was whines and honking mewls. Malva and Serena stared at the feline in disbelief before Malva shook her head. “Yeah, can you do this for me?”

“Uh, sure, I guess that it wouldn’t be big of a deal…” Serena admitted sheepishly. “Though I don’t think he’d go in a Pokeball…” Malva shrugged.

“The ham would make do in a plastic bag.” Lysandre looked offended as Malva glared right back at the Pokemon. “Hoenn. 2 years ago. You and Maxie.” The Litleo whimpered before leaping into Serena’s arms. Malva chuckled and waved the confused trainer and Litleo off. “Behave you two~”


	11. Immortal Retainer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drabbles in an AU idea where Lysandre is not the descendent of AZ's brother, but instead the man's retainer and when AZ decided to pull a Frankenstein/Yzma, it wasn't just AZ that got the immortality "benefit".

..

“Oh! Mon Grande!” Lysandre looked up as he saw Sycamore looking up at the sword on his mantle. “I didn’t know you collected antiques!” Lysandre chuckled as he got up from his desk.

“It’s...a heirloom,” He said, walking over to his friend and looking at the sword, only minor signs of wear that he wasn’t able to clean off, hanging on the wall. 

“Wow!” Sycamore chuckled. “You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?” Lysandre chuckled and winked mischievously.

“You do not know the half of it Mon Petit.” The dark haired professor gave a playful pout.

“Well, you could’ve told me that you had something so impressive! I’m not just a pokemon professor, you know.”

“You fell asleep three minutes into the recent contest we went to.” Sycamore opened his mouth to argue but shut it, turning a mild shade of pink as Lysandre smirked. “It is fine, Mon Petit, besides, this is the only thing really left…” Lysandre paled slightly before correcting himself. “Most of the other family heirlooms vanished to history or got sold off or something like that,” Sycamore nodded slowly, though he didn’t really believe his taller friend. “Come, I’ll brew us a cup before we head to the lab…”

.

* * *

 

.

“You’re not his brother’s descendent.” Lysandre didn’t have a reaction as Serena placed her hands on the desk, the only way she was imposing as the taller man was sitting. “Are you?” Lysandre looked up from his papers and leaned on his hands.

“What would give you that idea?”

“There’d be no way you’d know where the Ultimate Weapon was, even if the location was passed down over million of years.” She said firmly. “And AZ didn’t act like you were his multiple great nephew.”

“I did capture him.”

“Still.” She frowned and after a moment Lysandre chuckled and looked at the young Champion.

“It was 3000 years ago, not million.” He said as he stood up. “And while you may be correct on the relation I shared with the former king, I was still the closest person to him.” He bopped her on the nose before walking over to the professor, leaving the poor girl confused even more than when she confronted the former leader.

“Huh?”


	12. Maxie in Team Flare 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Team Flare AU idea I did where Maxie was part of Team Flare. Here, we have Archie and May bonding, badassery, and Maxie being stuck as a bag of potatoes.

...

“May? Who you talking to?” Archie asked as he spotted the girl sitting at the coffee table, seeming to talk to one of her pokeballs as she waited for the man to come back with their drinks.

“Kyogre.” She said simply and Archie made a face; he had a lot of conflicting feelings regarding the Legendary Beast of the Sea, but he sucked it up and sat down across from the girl.

“How?”

“He says he’s a Legendary and everybody that’s a Legendary gets to talk to people they like.” May shrugged. “He says that it’s better than talking to Gourdon. He doesn’t’ shut up.” Archie snorted at the mention of the Beast of Land.

“I’ll bet...Maxie used to go on about the idea about grabbing Gourdon and expand the land for people and pokemon.” He chuckled softly and May frowned. “The little nerd….”

“Archie…”

“Course then he decided that the legends were bullshit and fucking ditched me after the team disbanded.” Archie grumbled absently and May made a face.

“He sounds like an idiot.” She paused for a few moments, Archie wondering if she was alright before she looked at Archie. “Kyogre agrees.” Archie couldn’t help but laugh.

“At least I have that now along with the title of ‘dumbass who accidentally flooded the region’.”

“It’s not that bad,” May offered. “At least Gourdan was awakened too; Kyogre says that’s worse...cause then some Legendary called Rayquaza has to break up the fight.” Archie rubbed his goatee and mused.

“Huh...I can’t even imagine that kind of chaos.” It was awkwardly silent for a moment before May spoke up.

“I’m going to stop Team Flare.” She said firmly. Archie hummed.

“So long as you don’t outrun me, I’ll be right behind you.” He said simply, a smirk on his face.

.

* * *

 

.

“We’ll battle.” May said firmly. “And you  _ will _ let us pass through.” Maxie merely raised an eyebrow.

“Maxie, trust me, you don’t wanna fight her; she beat the Hoenn champ…” Archie managed out as he pushed himself to his feet. “She caught Ky-”

“Will you shut up about that blasted fairytale!” Maxie snapped, turning to Archie, before running his hand through his hair. “For fucks sake Archie, Kyogre isn’t real! That’s just some made up fairytale to explain why that shithole floods every year!” He turned to May and pulled out his pokemon. “I have never been happier to destroy such fools.” He threw out his Crobat who cried out in excitement before it paled as May called out the one pokemon she brought from Hoenn, the Legendary Beast crying out in glee, no doubt relishing in proving disbelievers wrong.

.

* * *

 

.

“Put me down for fucks sake!” 

“Nope, we need your keycard.” Archie said simply.

“Then why not take it and not carry me around like a sack of potatoes?!” The man shrieked, earning a giggle from May as she led the way.

“Cause you are a sack of potatoes.” Archie pointed out as he adjusted the man on his shoulder. “So, if you want to be more helpful than a sack, then why don’t you tell us about flaming boy’s plan, huh?”

“Tch, you’ll get nothing out of me.” Archie looked at May.

“You think Kyogre would eat him?”

“Nope!” She said, popping the ‘p’. “Too rotten.”

“What about Muk?” Archie avoided the flailing man’s kicks as the man cursed him out as May pretended to think. “Maybe Shelly’s girlfriend’s skitty would like him as a seat cushion.”

“Courtney’s Skitty would squish him. Too many poffins.” Archie rubbed his nose.

“My Sharpedo is going to be so damn fat when he get back.” May giggled.

“Nah, he’ll be fine, Matt and Tabby have been making sure he’s healthy. They’ve been arguing about the best way.” Archie laughed.

“They’re a married couple.” Maxie groaned loudly as they made it to another door. “Alright, new door. Gimme a sec.” 

“I fucking hate the both of you.”


	13. Reunion of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of an earlier chapter, where Maxie and Archie meet their old team leader.

...

“I’m just saying you’re lucky to have me.” Maxie rolled his eyes as he walked towards the home of the professor, carrying the groceries. 

“Do tell,” Was the sarcastic retort.

“Well I’ll tell ya, I’m-” Archie cut himself off and his jaw dropped.

“Speechless? First time for everything.” Maxie muttered before he was stopped by the larger men and a finger pointed in a direction. Maxie followed the finger before he saw what had made Archie drop like a caught Magikarp; talking to the professor’s daughter and their admins was an elderly woman while a Machop was carrying moving boxes in. “That can’t be….”

“It is…” Archie squeaked.

“Oh awesome!” May exclaimed as she spotted the two former leaders. “Archie, Maxie, this is Miss Terra, she’s our new neighbor!” She turned to the woman, who was staring at the two men in shock. “Ma’am this is Archie and Maxie! They’re helping my dad cause….” She turned to Courtney. “What was the word Looker used?”

“It is called “probation”.” The pink hair admin said simply. “We are to aid your father in his studies and-”

“And keep an eye on you squirt!” Matt laughed, giving the girl a noogie, who laughed as she squirmed under the man.

“I’ll be…” The woman mused as she came closer to the two men, who were far more terrified of the woman than they should’ve been. “Archibald? Maximilian? It really is you boys…”

“Y-Yes ma’am…” Both mumbled, trying to avoid looking at the slightly shorter older woman while the pressing question was raised.

“Bro? Your real name is Archibald?” Matt asked loudly as May started snickering loudly. Archie glared at Matt as the woman chuckled.

“You were never a fan of that...kept you in line though,” She snarked as she snapped open a fan and fanned herself lightly.

“Wait...you know Leader Maxie?” Courtney asked slowly and the woman chuckled.

“I certainly do, kiddo, back when I was younger woman I did run an organization…We were attempting to aid people and pokemon…” She mused softly as May spoke up.

“Did you try and destroy the world too?”

“May!” Both former leaders exclaimed in what appeared to be embarrassment as the woman laughed.

“Sounds like you have experience with that!” She said as the leaders exchanged looks of terror. “Well, the team wasn’t meant to cause the destruction of anything, though one of my assistants apparently wanted the power for himself and backstabbed me.” She made a face. “But thankfully the little blonde came at the right time to rescue the pokemon from him…”

“So did you try to summon Groudon or Kyogre? Or did you try both?” Matt offered playfully not noticing Archie painicking and trying to motion him to zip it. The woman looked at him in confusion.

“The Legendaries of Hoenn?” She asked in shock. “What moron would try and awaken either one of them, let alone _both_ of them?!”

“You’re looking at them!” May said, fighting back her laughter as Archie and Maxie’s former leader turned to the two of them, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

“You boys did _what!_?” The fan snapped closed and the two former leaders of Team Aqua and Team Magma took this as their cue to bolt.

“Well, in my bro’s defense,” Matt offered sheepishly. “We didn’t know it would be that bad?” Terra looked over at Matt in disbelief before sighing and shaking her head.

“Yeah, even Kyogre showed up, Archie was still convinced it was going to be ok…” May pointed out. “He beats out Maxie in the thick skull department….” Courtney made an affirmative grunt as Matt laughed nervously.

“Well, at least when it doesn’t come to the PC….Maxie can get a bit...extra when it comes to your dad’s computer.” May made a face.

“Oh yeah…” She turned to Courtney. “Did he do that back at the Magma base with his computers?” Courtney pursed her lips.

“I cannot confirm nor deny that remark.”


	14. Rainbow Reunion AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Maxie/Archie focused AU where, in Rainbow Rocket, the leaders weren't aware of the others-sans Giovanni-and one of the leaders had a slightly more different relationship with his rival.

...

Selene was understandably shocked with what she just witnessed, Guzma and the two rocket grunts slack jawed.

“I thought they didn’t like each other-roto…” Selene’s Rotom Dex verbally echoed everyone’s confusion as Maxie had Archie in a vice like grip, kissing the very confused pirate on the lips as if the pirate was going to to disappear. Archie, for what it was worth, didn’t toss the man aside immediately, more than likely still trying to register what the hell just happened as Maxie pulled away, tears streaming down his face before hugging the pirate. Guzma looked between the two grunts before looking at Selene, who sighed, realizing that  _ she _ was going to have to be the one to approach the two former leaders.

“Um…” She started to say, tapping Maxie’s shoulder, realizing that the Magma Leader was in tears. "Uh..." She looked back at Guzma and the grunts for help and got three shrugs for her effort. She turned back to Maxie and Archie, who was looking at her for some help. “Mr. Maxie…? Would you….um, do you need Roto to bring you back to you room?” Maxie slowly turned to her, as if not realizing that his little moment had an audience and slowly peeled himself off of Archie, any decorum he had, long sense abandoned. “To freshen up I mean…” Roto looked at her as Maxie nodded slowly, not saying anything which was definitely something Selene wasn’t expecting, despite only knowing the man for less than 20 minutes. Her rotom floated over to Maxie and offered a ‘hand’, which Maxie reluctantly took and hesitantly walked back down the hallway. Once the redhead was gone, Guzma offered his thoughts on the matter.

“What the fuck was  _ that _ about?” Everyone looked at the Aqua leader, who quickly held up his hands.

“Don’t ask me! I have no clue what’s going on!” He said quickly. “Maxie was an idiot who knelt before me; thinking he could stop Team Aqua.”

“Coming from the water guy who I took out with a fire type?” Archie went pinked and huffed, crossing his arms.

“Barring recent encounters.” He grumbled before shaking his head. “But regardless, Maxie hated my guts; he could barely tolerate me when we were supposed to be civil,” Archie turned his attention to the two Rocket Grunts. “Care to elaborate on  _ what _ just happened?”

“We’re not trained for that.” One of the grunts said sheepishly. 

“Yeah...all we were told was that the boss wanted to make sure that nobody got in…” The other said sheepishly.

“Fat lot of good that did.” Guzma noted before shoving his hands in his pockets. “Well kid, you got any bright ideas? We got to rescue Lus-the prez before something bad happens to her again.” Archie looked moderately. 

“Again?”

“Yeah, fused with an Ultra Beast ‘n everything.” The two grunts stared at Guzma in shock as Selene rolled her eyes; apparently tact was not one of the former Skull Leader’s skill sets.

“Anyways, splitting up isn’t going to be a good idea…”

“Well, I think the skull punk will be fine,” Archie pointed out before adding as one grunt opened their mouth. “He didn’t even need his pokemon to stop you two dolts. You help figure this shit out, I won’t mention to Giovanni that his grunts need to work on their battling skills.” The two grunts saluted, paling ever so slightly as Maxie returned, adjusting his jacket. Selene caught a look at her Rotom who made a shrugging motion, obviously not getting any info from the Magma Leader.

“My apologizes,” Maxie managed out. “I-ahem-lost my cool there.” Archie and Selene exchanged looks before the preteen sighed.

“Well, we’re going to rescue the Aether President,” She said. “You’re welcome to come with,” Archie was about to make a face but a sharp elbow to the gut shut him up. Guzma made a snort as Maxie nodded simply.

“I see. Very well, let’s get moving then.”

“Me and the Dex can keep Laurel and Hardy here behaving while we try and get that Lighting Boy into the place.” Guzma said, knocking the two grunts upside the head. “Punch that Kanto moron in the face for me, a’ight?” Selene gave a thumbs up.

“You bet!”

.

* * *

 

.

The walk to Giovanni’s office was awkward, to say the least. Selene was in the middle between Maxie and Archie, the latter trying to look at everything but the redhead, who was looking away sadly.

“So...um…” Selene said out loud, trying to think of a conversation. “How are you liking Alola?”

“Haven’t gotten out much to explore.” Archie admitted. “Just showed up, Giovanni did his speal and then you showed up.”

“Oh….ok…”

“From the maps, the place does seem to be similar to Hoenn..” Maxie admitted. “Lots of water, island climate and what not…” Archie made an affirmative grunt. “Not a lot of gyms visible though,”

“Oh, Alola doesn’t have gyms! They have trials,” Selene explained. “It’s waaay different than gyms! But it’s still kinda cool! There’s like some puzzles, fighting these uber powerful pokemon, and I even had to help judge a mini little contest thing!”

“Huh…” Archie said. “Sounds...weird.” Selene shrugged.

“It’s something at least…There’s also the battle tree-Oh wait a minute!” She stopped and looked at the two. “Do either one of you guys know Wally? Green hair? Gallade?” Archie made a face as he thought as Maxie smiled softly.

“Ah, yes...he was a rather weak child, but I did appreciate his tenacity when he battled against me…” Maxie sighed as Archie burst out laughing.

“I remember that kid! He was hanging out with Brendan most of the time! Shelly thought he was cute…” Maxie raised an eyebrow and Archie frowned. “What?”

“Shelly was very much a lesbian and was very much dating my admin Archie.” Archie opened his mouth about to argue.

“Different universes guys!” Selene offered quickly, hoping to break up a fight. “Remember? Different universes, different things happened….” Maxie deflated as Archie scoffed.

“Right. Yeah.” Archie looked at Maxie after a moment. “You’re using past tense…” Maxie refused to look at him, only sighing sadly. “Shelly ‘n them…”

“That Draconid bitch killed them.” Maxie said quietly. “I was being played for a f-fool summoning G-Gourdon and-” Selene quickly took the hyperventilating man by the shoulders and held the man to keep him from completely crumbling to the ground as Archie just stared at him in surprise and confusion, realizing what happened earlier.

“Mr. Maxie…” Selene said softly, gently soothing the man. After several awkward moments, Maxie managed to regain his composure as he got to his feet.

“Fine...I am fine…” Selene gave the man a look, complete with hands on her hips. “Ok, not completely fine, but let’s move on.” Selene looked at Archie who still was reeling over the bombshell that was dropped as a nearby door opened and a very drained sounding voice came from it.

“For the last time, I do not wish to have any hel-” A light blue haired man said, faintest tone of irritation in his voice before the former leader of Galactic poked his head out of his room. He blinked slowly as he saw the trio. “Huh. You’re not Rocket grunts.” Archie frowned and crossed his arms.

“And your hair is blue, your point kid?”


	15. Not as Tough as He Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mewtwo is that scene Brooklyn 99 with Rosa and Arlo.

...

“Look at this Mewtwo!” The Legendary Pokemon barely opened his eyes as his ‘trainer’, a little girl named Elaine, held up a stone. “Whadda think?”

‘ _ It is a Thunder stone. They are pretty common…’ _

“But this one has a cool shine! Right here!” She pointed to the supposed shine.

“Eevee!” Mewtwo gave a lidded glare to the pokemon that sat happily on the girl’s head, getting a raspberry blown at them. “Ee-Eevee!”

‘ _ She didn’t ask you.’ _ Elanie giggled at the two’s faces as they glared at each other.

“Ok guys, let’s not keep glaring at each other,” She said brightly, pocketing the stone for later. “Come on, there’s a new ice cream shop in Cerulean! And Miss Misty says it’s really good!” Mewtwo made a huff and rolled his eyes.

‘ _ You are going to turn into an ice cream cone. _ ’ Elanie giggled as she led the two pokemon out of the route, walking back into the city of the Water-Type Gym. Mewtwo was hardly paying attention to what the girl was saying in regards to the new shop, only using his psychic abilities to make sure the girl didn’t trip over something or get ran into, until she suddenly stopped and Mewtwo bumped into her. ‘ _ What is it? _ ’

“U-Um, maybe we can go to the ice cream later…” Elaine said, though her thoughts were racing in a panic in relation to some trainer looking over the water. Mewtwo pursed his lips as he recognized the other trainer; the punk was in his cave a while ago, trying to ‘find’ him and over all had not made the most pleasant of impressions on him when she was trying to capture him. “L-Let’s just go before-” A pokeball bounced off the girl’s head and she made a pathetic whimper and Mewtwo watched the other pout in annoyance.

“Phooey it didn’t work!” She exclaimed. “Man, one of these day I’ll catch you and Mew-WHOA!!” She was lifted into the air. “WHOA! This is SO COOL! Wait-Where-”

_ SPLASH! _

Elaine turned to see Green poking her head out of the water, having been unceremoniously dropped into the water before Mewtwo took Elaine's hand.

‘ _ Now, where did Miss Misty say where that ice cream shop was? _ ’ Elaine slowly turned to Mewtwo who shrugged. ‘ _ She was annoying me. _ ’

“B-But I-”

‘ _ Unless she wants to get in trouble for assaulting you with pokeballs, she’ll keep her mouth shut. _ ’ Mewtwo said simply. ‘ _ Besides, she can swim. She tried nearly every tactic to catch me, including hiding under the cavern pool’s waves. _ ’ Elaine didn’t seem convinced but nodded and slowly led the way to the ice cream shop. As they walked, Mewtwo ignored the shit-eating grin that the girl’s Eevee was giving him. ‘ _ Don’t you even start with me.’ _

“Ee~ Eevee~”


End file.
